Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelist Master
by AnzuMizaki5662
Summary: Kira is a normal high school girl, a yugioh card game freak. Kira lost a game of Yu-gi-oh card game tournament for the 99th time in a row, Kira believe that one day she become a duelist master. When she came home and saw a portal in her room, it lead to all Yu-Gi-oh! four worlds. What could possible lies ahead for Kira when she meet the other
1. Chapter 1 The Portal

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelist Master

_Chapter 1~ The Portal _

_They say that, anyone can be a duelist master, and their destiny can guide them in the light of friendships. But that is tale is about to begin..._

It's a normal day, in Tokyo. As people walking normal as they can.

_**At Yu-Gi-oh! Card Game Torument whearhouse~**_

Kira was ready for the game challenge as she was, and beside her stand Erika, her best friend, smiling. Erika was not a card game freak as Kira was, and she never understood how to play either. When Kira was a child Kira play a game in the yu-gi-oh tournament, and beat one kid who was only a elementary school kid, left crying. Since then. Kira lost number of times of game ghallenge. Erika look at Kira, who was still pump up, with a bright smile on her face. "_Alright! This it! If I win, I'll be a card game master!"_ Said Kira, pump up. Try no to make a scene in hall of whearhouse where they stand as Erika start to lough. "_lough" even If you where to lose, I still cheer you on, alright?"_ Said Erika, try her best to give Kira enough engourage before the match begin. Just, then! everyone heard the voice of a older man start to speak loud in a mice. "_Ahem! All who sigh up for the yugioh card game tournament, please go to room no 4 and wait for further instruction, for the game challenge~ um, to those who didn't sigh up for the game, please wait outside"_ the voice in the mice said. Erika gave Kira engrourage one last time. "_Good luck, Kira!"_ Said Erika with a smile, and Kira smile back to Erika and head to room no 4 where the other challenge where.

_**At Room no 4, in the whearhouse -**_

_**5 minuts late -**_

Kira stood and wait in the room no 4, where the other challenger is. When the voice of the mice said the challenger's name and the other. One hour later, it was Kira's turn. Kira stood in front of the door, and her eyes where sharp as a steal.. "Ahem! _Kira! Would you please enter the challenge room!"_ He said, and Kira enter the challenge room. It was a guy who was her opponent. Sit on the chair, ready to crush her in a minut. "_begin!"_As their match began. They had 4000 LP each. And each of them pick up 5 cards from their deck, and Kira's opponent took the first move. "_I draw first!"_ The boy grin, and draw a card from the deck. "_I summon Sigfried the Dragon King, in a ATK mode. - _**Sigfried the Dragon King (ATK 1500 and DEF 200) - Level 5 Dragon type** "_I place one card phase down, and end my turn" _said the boy, and grin at Kira. It was Kira's turn. Kira swallow her fear as she draw a card from the deck, and pick a card from her hand and place it on the table."_I Summon Lilliy the fairy"_ - **Lilly the fairy (ATK 2500 and DEF 0) - Level 2 fairy type **" next, i also summon_ Rock warrior on the field" _**Rock Warrior (ATK 500 and DEF 100) - Level 1 warrior type. **"Now! _I attack your Siegfried the Dragon King, with my lilly the fairy!"_ **Kira´s opponent's LP dropp to 1500. **

_**Later after 30 minuts, outside the whearhouse - **_

Kira lost for the 99th time in a row, stand outside the whearhouse in shock, with a hand on the wall, feeling ashamed upon herself. "_well, that is for sure. I guess i lost"_ said Kira, sigh it low. But Kira was back to it´s smile face, and look at her best friend Erika still smiling. "_Well, Kira. Way don´t we buy some lunch for you, ya? Since you lost, i though it would be a good idea. Sound good?"_ said Erika still smiling at Kira to make up for her loss. Kira and Erika went to the convenience store nearby the rode they now walk together. Kira and Erika talk about everything they could think about, when Kira look at the sky, and then, suddenly! Kira felt something strange. "_Wha-! What is this feeling? It´s strange... It´s like,.. I´m having a second sight or something?_" Kira said in her though, still feel the strange heart -beat inside of her. Erika saw Kira stop for a moment, when Erika just call out to her. "_Kira? What´s wrong?"_ she said, look at Kira. "_Huh?_" Kira snap out of it for a second. Erika face became worried, & asked Kira. "_Are you alright, Kira? Did something bug you or something?_" said Erika worry, when Kira just smiled "_No, um, i´m fine._" said Kira. And fallow Erika as she was behind her tempo. Back at home, where Kira lives in apartment. She cast herself on the bed, and turn to the right side. She close her eyes to rest after what just happen. At first she lost a game, and then, she felt some kind of 2nd sight or something. Eather way, Kira fell aslep for a moment.

_**10 minutes later - **_

While Kira is taking a nap in her room, a purple portal open in her room. Kira felt a faint wind from her cheak, and Kira slowly open her eye. "Wha-, huh?" and sit up from her bed, when she saw that purple portal was there. Kira gap her face, before even began to speak. When she went to the living room where the phone on the table was, Kira pick it up and Call Erika instant. "_Hello? Kira, is it that you, calling ?"_ Erika said on the phone. "_Yes, it´s me! You won´t believe me, what i just vittness just now." _said Kira exciting "_Really?! What did you vittness, Kira? Tell me?" _Said Erika more exciting then Kira was. Kira told Erika everything from the beginning of what just happend.

"_Wow. That´s so amazing. Do you think i can com over to you, right now? I want to vittness myself, before you dissapear of all the sudden." _said Erika exciting. Kira lough and said "_lough" Alright, Erika. I see you in 5 minuts."_ Said Kira, with a smile and went back to her room. She gange her clothe from school uniform into casual clothes. Upon Erika´s arival, Kira heard the bell from her outside door, and it was Erika who was standing there in her casual clothes as Kira dose. Kira showed Erika the portal in her room, and Erika gap as if she just lost her voice or something. "_Amazing... it really is amazing, Kira. I knew you where special, but to vittness a portal like this? It could only mean one thing"_ said Erika without a daubt of what she gona say. "_What is it Erika? You said; it could only mean one thing"_ said Kira try to understand what Erika just said. "_It means destiny, Kira! Don´t you see. When people who are special, like you, have destinies"_ said Erika, with sharp eyes of her. She feels the faint wind from the portal to her short hair. When Kira though to herself for a mommet, she mumbling the word; "_destiny, huh_." Kira came back to her sens with more sharp eyes of her´s and said. "_Erika" _Said Kira all the sudden "_Hm?"_ without look at Kira´s face, Erika smiles without a word and listen. _ "I´m going." _said Kira. "I see. _Well, luck me then._" Said Erika, smiling. Kira smile soft on Erika witch she knew what she meant, by the look on her face. "_I may not be able to com back. But i will say this; You always be my best friend, Erika."_ said Kira, without a moment to hesitate of regret. "well, of curse, you silly. We´re best friends" said Erika smile more then she dose. Erika then give Kira a fine neckless, a shape of a pink heart in the middle and the rest was small white pearls. _"Erika... is this,..for me?.."_Said Kira with eyes almost cryng. "_It´s a good luck charm._" said Erika. "_When ever you feel lonley, just look at the good luck charm i gave you, and Remember! no sad face, no hate, alright?"_ said Erika try to act as an adult in front of Kira. "_Laugh. I promies"_ laugh Kira, and promies Erika of what she told. "_Oh! And don´t worry about your parents, i´ll cover for you. In_ _exchange, you have to tell me evrything when you come back from your adventure, alright" _Said Erika, pushing. _"Yes. I will. See ya -"_ said Kira, and wave off to Erika when she step inside the purple portal.


	2. Chapter 2 Yugi s World

_Chapter 2~ Yugi´s World _

_**At Domino High School -**_

Yugi Muto is teaching his friend, Joey Wheeler, how to play _Duel Monsters_, while Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Ryo Bakura watch._"Hey! Joey! Earth to Joey!"_ shouted Yugi, but still got no answer from Joey as Yugi shouted again. _"Hey, are you in there? It´s your turn"_ said Yugi, as Joey still haven´t pick a card to use and was thinking. _"Oh, isn´t he cute when he´s thinking?"_ Tristan jokes that Joey looks cute when he's thinking. _"Hey, Tristant! Yugi is here to teach me duel monsters"_ said Joey, shows Tristan the cards, explaining that they're playing _Duel Monsters_. Tristan looks at him blankly and asks _"Drooling Monsters?"_ Joey irritaited said "Duel Monsters! You nimbrad!" Joey pushes him away. "Sheesh."Tristant, looking confuse at Joey and then at Téa. Tea says _"they've been at it for hours; Joey's starting to get the hang of it, but Yugi's an expert."_ said Tea proud. As Joey plays "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame". _"Ok, Yug. It´s time to duel."_ Said Joey pleased with his move. Téa explains to Tristan that each monster has an ATK number and a DEF number and the first duelist to eliminate his/her opponent's Life Points wins the duel. _"Pretty cool move, huh, Yugi"_ says Joey. _"Yup! Pretty good move"_ Although Yugi agrees it was good. _"But not...good enough."_ said Yugi, as he plays "Blackland Fire Dragon", which is powerful enough to defeat Joey. _"WHAT?! Thanks a lot. A card that powerful, totaly wipes me out."_ Said Joey, and lost the game. _"Whow. You stinks at this game, Joey." _Tristan teases Joey's skill, but Yugi assures Joey that he played alright. _"I just have better cards."_ he tells them, which is because his grandfather owns a game shop, where he gets all his good cards. Joey gets fired up to visit the shop and Yugi talks about a super rare card his grandfather has. A few tables across, Kaiba is reading _Also Sprach Zarathustra_. He overhears Yugi's conversation _"Rare card? Could they have found a card that i have searching force?"_ said Kaiba in his thoughs and wonders if the rare card is the one he's been searching for.

_**After school, where Kira is -**_

After school, Yugi and his friends, Joey, Tristan and Téa arrive at his grandfather's shop. _"Grandpha! I´m home!"_ Shouted Yugi, while his friend fallow him, and great him as well. _"He he, I see you brough some company"_ said Yugi´s grandpha, smiling. Seeing Yugi brough his friends at home. Outside Yugi´s house. Kira, who step into the purple wortex portal. The portal open, and spit it out Kira. Kira was throw down to the ground, feeling dizzy all the sudden. She was in Yugi´s world. _"Wha-ugh-"_ Kira, was mumbling to her self. Inside Yugi´s house, Yugi and his friends heard the wierd sound _**"Boom!" **_ witch it was Kira, who came to their world. _"Did you hear that?"_ said Yugi curious. _"Yeah. It sounds like "Boom!" all the sudden" _said Joey confuse. Tea and Tristan agree, and Tea says _"Let´s check it out"_ she said, more curious. Yugi and his friends decide it to check it out. And went out and open the outside door, where they saw Kira mubling and Dizzy to herself, where the window was. Yugi and his friends stair at her. _"It´s a girl.." _said Tea confuse, when she though the sound Boom came from, was this girl, who did the sound. _"Yeah, you right, Tea."_ Said Tristan, looking at her blankly, and saw a diffrent kind of clothes she was wearing. Joey agrees, and Yugi aprosh her. _"Hey, are you alright?"_said Yugi nicely, and give her a helping hand. "_Here! Take my hand"_ said Yugi, and Kira snap out of it from her mumbling dizzy thing. _"Huh? ah, thanks"_ said Kira, and took Yugi´s hand, help her stand up."_I´m Yugi Muto"_ Yugi introducing himself. _"And this Joey, Tristant, & Tea. These are my friends. So what´s your name?"_ asked Yugi, with a smile. _"I´m Kira. Nice to meet you."_said Kira with a smile. _"By the way, Kira. Can i asked you something?"_ Joey asked. _"Hm? Oh, sure. What is it?"_ said Kira, wondering what Joey wanted to ask her. _"I was wondering. How did you get here, anyway?_ said Joey blankly & curious. _"Yeah. Where did you come from?" _said Tristant, want an answer. _"Hey, take it easy, guys."_ Said Yugi & didn´t want his friends to rush to much of questian. Kira look confuse at them, and then start thinking for a second._"Hmm.. well. How shuld i exsplain. I´m no from this world, that i know. You see..."_ said Kira while talking. She look at her friends, and then Joey start to freak out all the sudden. _"Aahh! She´s an alien, an alien"_ freak Joey out and pointed his finger at her. _"Hey! Dud. She's not a alien."_ said Tristant look at Joey, with a glare, and Joey stop freaking out, and Tristan then look at her & asked "are you?" Kira got angry and a blood vessel appeard, with an angry exspression and said _"I´m not a alien! I am a normal human girl, you morons." _said Kira angry. Tristant and Joey became small when they just got scold by her. Yugi laugh, and didn´t wanted to be scold by her, try to calm them down for a bit. Just then, Yugi then remember that he was supose to ask his grandpha about that rare card of his.

_**Inside the game shop -**_

Yugi and his friends came back, and brough Kira in as his new friend. Yugi´s grandpha saw Kira and ask _"and how might this lovely lady be?"_ he asked, when Yugi answer him. "_This is Kira, she s not from around here."_ said Yugi polite. _"Is that so." _he said, with a smile. _"Well, it´s nice to meet you Kira. I´m Solomon Muto, Yugi´s grandpha, and i own this game shop. You are moste welcome here"_ he laugh. Yugi plea and asks his grandfather if he could show them his rare card, Joey bow and plea as well. Solomon thinks about it, laughs & says _"how can I refuse?"._ He produces a decorative box and tells them that_ "you are in for a treat & i don't usually take this card out." _He holds up the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, telling them and he says _"Here it is! The Blue Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful that I never leave my hands."_ The kids are impressed, apart from Tristan, who grabs the card from Solomon's hand. _"hmm.. doesn't see anything special about it."_ remarking Tristant, and Solomon snatches it back, insisting that; _"this card is priceless and there are only 4 of them in the world."_ he said, grump. _"speaking of priceless, i´m ready to trade"_ said Joey, grinning, Solomon turn his back to protect his pricless card and said "not for this card." he says, mistok Joey for a trade. _"Huh? No, i don´t mean that card. I meant some other cool cards, to get some started"_ said Joey, as Joey prepares to trade for other cards, Kaiba enters the shop. And Solomon asks _"Hello? Can i help you?"_. Kaiba says _"You can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." _Kira look at Kaiba, with sharp fixed eyes, as Yugi and his friends says his name. "Seto Kaiba!?" The kids are surprised to see him here. Kaiba says; _"not that is your business, but i´m came here to see the card."_ he said evil. Joey is glad to hear that Kaiba plays Duel Monsters too._"Hey, are you into duel monsters to?"_ suggests Joey that they could all Duel together. Kaiba mocks the idea, saying _"Me? Duel you? I´d have more of a challenge playing solitaire." "What!?" "i´m the number 1 ranked Duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters World Championship."_ turn his face away, and says _"heh, you wouldn´t last two minuts up against me."_he lough at Joey. Joey is intimidated and suggests they settle this with fists instead of cards. Yugi steps in between them and tries to calm Joey down. _"Whow. Take it easy, Joey"_ Yugi tries to calm Joey. "_But Yugi.. Kaiba was asking for it"_ said Joey. Joey look at Kira apart from where Joey standing, and Kira shock her head & new the answer. Kaiba loves the sound, close his eyes, and then, looking at them. "Now, dose this shop have any wild cards or Not." Kaiba still Mock the sound of his. Kaiba is shock and sees the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the table in its case. He rushes over to it, pushing Yugi aside. Solomon takes the card away and asks _"Well, enough of window shopping_. _Is there's anything else i can help you with?_"Kaiba was now ill-tempered, and Kaiba slams his briefcase on the counter and opens it showing it's full of Duel Monsters cards._"Listen to me, old man. Give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and i trade you with all this."_ Kaiba suggests with pationt. _"Wow"_as the kids was impressed to see all cards in one briefcase._ "Ah- nice. But no thanks."_ he turn down, polite. _"Huh?!"_ To everyones suprise & Seto._ "Fine. If you won´t trade, then you might sell it. Name your price, i can pay anything you ask. "_said Seto inpationt. Solomon explains to Kaiba that he does not want to give it away because it was given to him by a dear friend, so he treasures the card. Kaiba realizing it is useless trying to get it peacefully, and leaves. Kaiba get Inside his car, and drive away. Kaiba was sit in the back in the middle. Kaiba was in rage, and thoughts of a plan, thinking about when yugi´s grandfather said. _"Heart of the cards?, ridiculous. Thease cards are all about power. And one way or another. His blue eyes white dragon ... will be mine."_ he says in his though. And arrive to Kaiba Corporation conpany. At the Kaiba-Corp building. Kaiba tells his employees that he wants them to pick up something at the game shop._"Gentelmen. There is something little, i like you to pick up at the game shop." _he said, & a kid voice said _"heh. Is that so."_ a orange blond short hair, and his face was cover. And Smicker to himself.

_**The next morning - **_

A kid with a orange blond short hair and his eyes was cover with black glasses. And 2 other goons, stood beside him, arrive at the game shop. Inside the game shop, Yugi´s grandfather clean the desk, and hear a door bell, ring, and turn and said "Good morning. hm?" and saw the two goons and a kid in the middle. The kid step one step and said._"Seto Kaiba, challenges you to a Duel. You will come with us, now."_ He said, and Solomon asks "And what if i ..was to decline?", The kid says "Am afraid.. i must insist." Solomon glare at them. _"Young Kaiba doesn't understand. But i will teach him a lesson that about the hearts of the cards."_ he said in his mind, determined. Solomon thinks that Kaiba doesn't understand, and that he'll teach him a lesson about the Heart of the Cards. At Yugi´s house. Kira who stay´d over at Yugi´s house, slept in the living room, for the night. she had tired eyes & rubbed them away. when she opened the door inside to the gameshop, she saw yugi´s grandfather walk away and went to the car and saw the 2 goons still there, wating for him, to get into the car. Kira understood it was a trap, a kidnapping to get Yugi, and Kira dash her might, and grab one goon´s arm._"Hey, lady. What are you trying to do?"_ he said, still haven´t got in the car. _"What are you trying to with him! Give him back!"_ Kira shouted at him. _"Hmp. How naive."_ he said, and the other goon, use his sharp hand, at Kira´s neck, and nock her out. Kira was still conscious, saw him drive away. While she hold her last breath._ "Give.. him...back.."_ she said. and then black out. Mean- while, Yugi and his friends arrive at Yugi´s gameshop & went inside to find yugi´s grandfather missing."Ok, gramps. I came back to get some new cards" Joey shouted it, but still don´t hear an answer. "Hey! Hey! gramps!" Joey shouted again. It was yugi´s turn and shouted it "Grandpha! I´m home!" Yugi try to get some answer, but still got silent. _"Maby.. he went out?"_ says Tea curios. _"Maby. But way would he let the door open unlock?" _Joey look at Yugi. Just, then! Yugi´s millenium puzzel shine it´s gold glow and saw an image of Kira outside his gameshop._"Ah! Kira!" _shouted Yugi, with worry. And dash out the door. "Hey! Yugi!"Way are you dashing out right now?" and fallow Yugi out. Yugi stop, and look from right to left, and then saw Kira laying on the ground unconscious and still breath. _"Kira!"_ Yugi hurried to her side, & hold her to his arms aside, and said her name. "_Kira! Kira can you hear me? Kira!" _Yugi shouted it. Joey, Tristant and Anzu saw Kira unconscious in Yugi´s arms and stand there with horrfied look. _"Is that.. Kira?"_Joey said. And hurried to her side._"Alrigt, Yugi. We should get her inside." _Says Joey and pick her up from Yugi´s arms, into Joey´s arms, and the other agree. _"Let's go!"_ When just then! _"Wait!"_ they heard Kira´s voice and saw her awake, in Joey´s arms. _"Wait. I´m fine." _Kira said to her friends with a smile look. _"Are you sure?"_ he asked & Kira nood her head. Joey put her down, inside the gameshop. Suddenly the phone rings and Yugi answers it only to find out that it was Kaiba. _"Hello? Gameshop.."Ah, Yugi. Perfect"_ Answer Kaiba on the phone. _"Kaiba?!"_ Yugi suddenly. _"Yugi. Your grandfather was visiting, but isn't feeling well. Way don´t ya com by at my office and pick him up"_ telling Yugi that his grandfather isn't feeling well and needs picking up. _"Kaiba! What have you done, Kaiba?!" _Yugi angrly says. And end their convisation. Yugi and his friends make their way to KaibaCorp, and up to the top, where they find Solomon, seriously injured. _"Ah! Grandpha?!"_ Yugi dash out and shouted out of the lifte._ "Grandpha! A-are you ok?"_ he ask with worry sound. Solomon then look at him, still have streangth to tell Yugi. _"Yugi! I failed; i had tried to teach Kaiba-boy a lesson about the Heart of the Cards, but i lost."_ and look down, to save his streangth._"Grandpha!?"_ Yugi heartbroken hear his pain. Kaiba appears in the room and says. _"How´s the old man feelin, hm?"_ with a mocking voice._"Kaiba! You have you done to him?!"_ Joey shouted a grudge on Kaiba. "We had a duel, that´s all." he said calm. _"with each of them putting up their most valuable card as the prize." I guesses that playing against a champion like myself was too much stimulation for the old fool."_Kaiba shrug, with a smile. Téa accuses Kaiba of cheating, _"Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself."_ she tells Kaiba, which he denies. _"It was fair. And look! at the sweet price i won." _Kaiba holds up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his pocket and then tears it in two. _"Ah! Grandpha´s most treasured card!"_ Yugi protests his grandfather's most treasured card. Kaiba says. _"Yes. Blue eyes white dragon Is the most powerful and rare card. And this one, will never be use against me."_ Yugi´s grandfather turn his right shulder to turn and face Kaiba, with brokenheart exspression. _"Ah! My blue eye white dragon! My treasure! ugh!"_ he said and then felt pain again, and yugi was on his nees. "Grandpha?! Hold on!" Yugi said, and look more angry at Kaiba then before and says. _"How could you do such a thing!"_ he exlaims with anger. Solomon hands Yugi his Deck, saying. _"Yugi.. Take this."_ Yugi look at his grandfather and listen carefully. "Aha?! granpha.." Yugi voice turn into a crying sound._"I build this deck. I put my soul in these cards & i taught you everything i know, Yugi. Take it! Take my cards and teach him a leasson of respect. Teach Kaiba respect of the heart of the cards, Yugi "_ he said with a shaken hand. He instructs Yugi to take them and teach Kaiba respect for the Heart of the Cards._"But grandpha. You need it help! I got to get you to a dr!" _Yugi insists that he needs to take him to a doctor. _"Sound like a excuse."_ Kaiba remarks that it sounds like an excuse. _"Your friends can care for your grandfather. While we duel. Unless, you are afraid."_ he says. Yugi´s eyes was with anger, tearing with fill tears. _"Yugi!"_ Joey shouted it. Yugi look at his friends. _"We can take care of your grandpha, while you take care of that creepy Kaiba"_ Joey says, offer to take Grandpa to the hospital, while Yugi faces Kaiba. _"Teach that rich spoiled brat of his what real duel monsters all about!"_ Joey try to convince Yugi. Yugi look at his friends supries of courage. Kira was a bit far from Yugi and his friends, with strong bonds she never seen before. And look at her neckless Erika gave her and remember what she told her.

"**Flashback"**

_"It´s a good luck charm." _said Erika._ "When ever you feel lonley, just look at the good luck charm i gave you, and Remember! no sad face, no hate, alright?" s_aid Erika try to act as an adult in front of Kira.

"_**End of Flashback"**_

Kira smiled, and walk to Yugi´s side. Yugi look at Kira to hear what she has to say. _"For your grandfather, Yugi." _she said. _"Um, i don´t know."_Yugi is unsure but the others offer support. Joey says_ "Trust me. Your the best Duelist i ever seen and you has the Millennium Puzzle. You can do it Yug!" "we all do"_ says tea. Yugi tough it up his face, & nood. And face his grandpha and took his deck and says. "Alright. I do it."I know you will, my boy" said Yugi´s gandpa, and saw Yugi with proud eyes of his. Before Yugi leaves, Téa uses a marker to draw a special smiley face sign on everyone's hands. She says that even though the ink will wash away, they'll always remember the circle of their friendship. She says that when Yugi's Dueling, he'll know he's not alone. They'll all be right there with him. Yugi nood proud & Kira too. As Téa, Tristan and Joey take Solomon to the ambulance. _"Joey, Kira! Tristant and i are going to the hospital with Yugi´s grandpha. Way don´t you go back and cheer for Yugi on?"_ Téa suggests that Joey and Kira stay behind to support Yugi."_Ok. Take good care of him, Tea." _says Joey. Joey and Kira went back to the duel.

_**The Duel-**_

Kaiba takes Yugi to a virtual stadium. _"I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive, hm."_ he says, he thinks Yugi will agree that it will add a bit more life to the game. _"Each begin with 2000 Life Points and the first player to hit 0 loses. Are you ready to play runt?"_ Kaiba mock Yugi. _"Play time is over Kaiba!"_ said Yugi, insulting Kaiba insteed. Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle & changes into Yami Yugi. Kaiba is slightly startled by Yugi's change in attitude. _"Ah, what a?!" _Yami says "Now _Kaiba, it's time to Duel."_ Kaiba goes first and Summons Hitotsu-Me Giant. A hologram of the monster emerges onto the field. "**Hitotsu-Me Giant" (1200/1000) in Attack Position.** _"Brace yourself, Yugi. You never been dueling like this before."_ Kaiba says. Yugi is surprised to see the monster come to life. _"Ah, he brought the monsters on the card to life!"_ he says."It´s my _virtual simullatior. It creates life like holograms on evry duel monsters" _Kaiba explains; that it's his virtual simulator; it creates life-like holograms of every Duel Monster. Yami realizes that this is how Kaiba beat Solomon._"So, this is this you beat my grandfather. Well, it´s my turn"_ Yami says. Yugi starts his turn. _"I call on the wind! Winged Dragon..guardian of the fortress!"_ and Summons Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. "**Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (1400/1200) in Attack Position.** At this point, Joey and Kira arrives at the duel and is shocked by the presence of the monsters. _"Wow. Monsters! Real monsters!"_ says Joey. Kira look how they duel. The two monsters get ready to battle and Yugi commands Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress to use its _"Fireball attack."_ Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" launches a fireball at Hitotsu-Me Giant, destroying it and lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1800. Mokuba Kaiba rushes into the room, asking his brother if he's okay, while Joey celebrates on Yugi taking out 1 of Kaiba's monsters. _"What is this feeling i feel.. I´ve never seen a vurtual duel before my eyes, and here i am, stand it."_ Kira says in her tought. Behind her, apart from where she stand, stand the mysterious boy, smicker to himself. And says _"Soon. my shadow dulist with hunt you, and crush you. Like you did to me.. Kira. Hmp."_ whispering to himself in the shadow. Kaiba says: "heh. Well played, Yugi... for a beginner". "But how will you deal with this?" He asks how Yugi will stand against this and Summons Saggi the Dark Clown in Attack Position. **"Saggi the Dark Clown" (600/1500) **_**"**__Saggi the dark Clown..But that card has hardly have any atk streangth" _Yami is puzzled, as the monster has only 600 ATK _"True, your wing dragon has only 1400, while my dark clown has it only 600. But if i combine with this card?"_ Kaiba says and then activates his **"Negative Energy Generator"** to triple the ATK of Saggi as it is a DARK monster **(600 → 1800/1500).**_ "Ah! A magic card!"_ Yami realize, and bit his lip. _"Excaly. The negative energy generator. It muliplays it´s atk to 3."_ Kaiba orders Saggi The Dark Clown to attack Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. _"Dark clown, atk with "Dark Light"._ Saggi launches a ball of energy at its target and destroys it. Yugi's Life Points drop to 1600. _"As you can see. Combine with cards can be weary effective"_ Kaiba says. Yami thinks Kaiba's good, he knows every aspect of this game, but his grandpa put all his gaming knowledge and his heart into this Deck, so he must believe it holds some secret strategy. He draws a card of "Right Leg of the Forbidden One". _"Ah?!..This card is useless. I can´t beat the dark clown with this. I have to use a diffrent monster, into def mode."_ Yami thinks the card is useless as it can't defeat Saggi so he Sets a monster card in Defense Position to protect his Life Points. Kaiba starts his turn and uses Saggi to attack _"Dark light, ATK!"_ and destroy Yugi's face-down monster which turns out to be "Sangan". Joey tells Yugi to hang in there as Kaiba continues to destroy more of his monsters, including "Battle Steer" and "Torike". _"Your not doing any better, Yugi. Your Deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."_ Kaiba says and mocks Yami. Yami argues and says _"my grandfather is a great man and a better Duelist than Kaiba will ever be."He entrusted his cards and i can feel his heart in this Deck. And i´ll doubts Kaiba has that kind of faith in his cards."_ Yami says with fix eyes at Kaiba. "Wha-?" Saying he believes in his grandfather's Deck. _"But i believes in my grandfather´s deck"_ and Yami draws his next card. Yami smiles and tells Kaiba _"and my faith has rewarded me.. with "Gaia the Fierce Knight". _**"Gaia The Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) in Attack Position. **Yami Summons Gaia The Fierce Knight and uses it to attack and destroy Saggi The Dark Clown, lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1300. Joey compliments Yugi. _"Alright, Kaiba. It´s your move."_ invites Kaiba to make his move. As Kira watch Yugi duel Kaiba, Kira felt, somone was watching her. And turn, and saw non where there. But still felt the wind, that somone, was watching her. And go back and Watching the duel.

**TBC on Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Part 2**

"_Hah!"_ Kaiba laughs _"This will be over than you think"_ he says that the Duel will be over sooner than Yugi thinks, and draws a card. _"I call on Blue-eyes white dragon"_ He Summons Blue-Eyes White Dragon. **"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. **Yami is suprise and says _"Huh, noway."_ Joey is surprised again, and states _"that it's impossible; they saw Kaiba tear that card in half."_ he says. _"Suprise? Did you think you grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon._ "Kaiba said. Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks and destroys Gaia the Fierce Knight, dropping Yami's Life Points to 900. _"Ha, your frerce knight is destroyd."_ Kaiba says _"Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi. Power is about this game, you fool. faith is for losers, like your grandfather._" he said, mocking his deck. Yami grit his teath. As more of Yami's monsters are destroyed by Blue-Eyes including "Horn Imp" and "Beaver Warrior", Kaiba states _"there isn't a card in your Deck that can stand up to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."_ He asks Yugi _"so what hope does you have, against two?"_ as he Summons another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _"Way don´t you just admit your defeted, Yugi."_ he smiles, and Yami try to fix his eyes to stay strong.

**Meanwhile, at hospital -**

Solomon is being rushed through the hospital on a bed with Téa and Tristan at his sides. _"Don´t give up, Yugi"_ Solomon calls to Yugi.

**Back at the Duel -**

At Joey´s side, Kira suddenly felt a heartbeat and heard Yugi´s grandfather calls on to Yugi, encouraging him not to give up. As if Kira got a message from Yugi´s grandfather to Yugi with telepathic feeling. And shouted and said _"Don´t give up, Yugi!"_ Kira says, & Yami turns his face at Kira with supries fix eyes. _"Your grandfather is counting on you." _Kira said, with determined eyes. Joey look at Kira with supries and says _"Kira, you - how how did you know."_ Yami look at her determined eyes, as if it was a message from his grandfather. And turn back again to face kaiba. _"I refuse to give up. My grandfather is counting on me" _Yami refuses to give up. He draws a card. "A magic card" Yami said in his thought and plays _"Swords of Revealing Light" _which prevents all of Kaiba's monsters from attacking for 3 turns. Kaiba calls the move _"How desperate"_ and asks Yugi _"what good will a three turn delay do you?"_. Yami thinks Kaiba's right and looks at the cards in his hand; "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" and "Rude Kaiser". "_What do i do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards; they're just pieces._ _"how can i use them, battle an expert like kaiba?"_ Yami felt desperat down, and close his eyes for a moment. Yugi then hears Solomon's voice. It says to him. _"for someone who claims to have faith, you giving up too easily. Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the pieces in their proper place._ "ah, like the Millennium Puzzle?", Yugi asks. _"Exactly."_ Solomon replies, "Each piece helps build a greater entity." Yugi´s grandfather spirit dissapear cry out _"grandpha!"_ _"like the pieces of a puzzle, Yugi. Remember". _Yugi starts to ponder on this and remembers his grandfather telling him about _Duel Monsters_ only unstoppable monster, "Exodia". _"However Exodia can only be Summoned by gathering all 5 parts; a feat that, to this day, no one has ever accomplished."_ he said. _"Quit stalling, Yugi. Or you will forefeit the match"_ Kaiba threatens to treat Yami's stalling as a forfeit, if he doesn't stop. Yami fix his eyes and says _"I never forfeit, Kaiba!"_ and Yami draws the "Right Arm of the Forbidden One". "Ah! another piece of a puzzle"Kaiba claims that Yugi can draw whatever card he wants but it won't change a thing. Although his 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragon´s are frozen, his new monster is under no-such spell. It only affected monsters that were already on the field when it was activated. Kaiba Summons "the Judge Man" who takes-out Yami's face-down monster "Rude Kaiser". Yugi draws "Dark Magician". _"Dark Magician. I can use this to attack, but, it won't stand a chance, once Kaiba's dragons are free." _He thinks and goes ahead and Summons Dark Magician. _"Dark Magician"_ **Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Position. **_"Atk!"_ and uses it to destroy Judge Man. Kaiba's Life Points fall to 1000. _"Your judge man falls"_ Yami says. Kaiba considers that to be a sacrifice which doesn't even faze him. _"Although my dragons can't attack, my next card is.. the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon". _ Yami is startle as he Summons his third Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which can attack. _"Now my dragon, ATK!"_ It attacks and destroys Dark Magician, dropping Yami's Life Points to 400. _"so tell me, Yugi. What is your faith now?" _Kaiba mocks with a smile. _"On my next turn, all my three blue eyes white dragon are free to atk. This game is over, no matter what you draw"_ Kaiba says. Kaiba asks Yugi how his faith is now; with his 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" free to attack next turn, there's nothing Yugi can do and he was never a match for him. Joey urges Yugi not to listen to him. _"Kaiba has his three blue eyes white dragon, all along."_ Yami realizes that he must draw the last piece of Exodia but the odds are against him. He tries to draw, but his Deck seemingly moves away from him. Yami wonders if the cards are moving away from him but thinks no, it's just himself and he's afraid to draw. The Deck senses his doubt so he tells Yugi to concentrate and not lose faith. He notices the mark Téa drew on his hand and imagines his friends standing there with him. Of course, Kira to. Kaiba tells Yami _"draw your last pathetic card, so i can end this Duel, Yugi." _However Yami says _"My grandfather's Deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba"_ he smiles. _"but it does have the unstoppable Exodia"_ and show kaiba he draws "Exodia the Forbidden One". _"Urgh!"_ Kaiba recoils in horror, remarking _"that it's impossible"_. Yugi places the 5 pieces on the field and a large star appears._ "I have esamble a five special cards. All five pieces of a puzzle"_ Yami says and complete Exodia emerges from the star. Kaiba steps back once again calling it impossible " no one has ever managed to call him." Kaiba said and Yami orders _"Exodia"_ to _"Obliterate"_. Exodia destroys Kaiba's dragons and drops his Life Points to 0. Joey cheers "You did it" and Kira felt relief he won. "This can´t be!" Mokuba looks up in surprise,since his brother never loses. Yami tells Kaiba_"Kaiba, you only plays only for power and that's why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there's nothing you can't do."_ he smiles. _"He´s right. Next time i duel.. i play from the heart"_ said Kira in her though._"But how? how can i lost to him?"_ Kaiba wonders how he could have lost. The Eye of Anubis appears on Yami's forehead. _"Kaiba, if you truly want to know, open your mind!"._ Yami tells Kaiba and crush the evil in his heart and taps into the power of the Millennium Puzzle, granting Kaiba a Mind Crush. Kaiba falls to his knees. _"There, Kaiba. Now you might began to see"_ he said.

**Over at the hospital -**

Solomon wakes up, knowing that Yugi won the Duel.

**Elsewhere -**

"_Mr Pegasus, sir."_ Maximillion Pegasus is informed that _"the uncontested champion Seto Kaiba has been defeated by someone named Yugi."_ Pegasus smiles and his Millennium Eye flashes.

**TBC on Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Invitastion

**Chapter 4 - The Invitastion**

**At School - **

In class, Joey plays _Duel Monsters_ against Téa. _"Joey, make a move, already."_ said Tristant eager, and watch him. He Summons "Rock Ogre Grotto, claiming it will rock her block off. _"Hm.."_ Téa flips over her face-down "Happy Lover". _"Yeah, Tea. Like that wimpy card doesn't stand a chance against my rock guy."_ Joey laughs that wimpy card, doesn't stand a chance against his giant rock guy _"Give it up"_ urges her to give it up. _"Guess i doesn't stand a chance, unless i plays this, the "Breath of Light" card"_ Téa agrees, she doesn't stand a chance, and then plays the "Breath of Light" card, sliding it onto the field as she does so. Startled, Joey asks Yugi _"Huh can she can do that?"_ Yugi replies _"Oh yeah, the Breath of Light wears down Rock-Type monsters and reduces them to rubble." _he said and Rock Ogre Grotto is hit and falls apart. Stunning Joey, whose Life Points hit 0. Téa celebrates over defeating Joey, yet again, and Tristan tells Joey _"You stinks at this game"_. Joey moans and buries his head onto the desk. _"Urgh"_

**Afterwards, outside school -**

Joey hangs out with Yugi and admits what tristant said. _"Tristan is right, Yugi. I do stink. I couldn't win a game of Duel Monsters to save my life."_ Joey said and asks Yugi _"What is it Yugi. Way can´t i ever win?" Teach me what am doing wrong?"_ ask for help. _"well, let´s starting by checking your deck, Joey"_ Yugi jump down from the railing, and decides to take a look at Joey's Deck. _"Huh? Ok. Here you go"_ and give Yugi his deck. _"Huh, thanks"_ and take a closer look by one efter one in Joey´s deck, Yugi finds it is made up entirely of Monster Cards. _"No one can win with these. Joey, your deck is fill with nothing but monster cards"_ Said Yugi _"You got it, Yug"_Joey explains that he filled it with the most powerful monsters he could find, but Yugi tells him _"But that's not how the game works; Duel Monsters about combining Monster Cards with Magic Cards to make them stronger. Without Magic Cards, his monsters will get creamed every time"_ Yugi says. Joey rushes over and seizes Yugi excitedly, saying_ "that's the kind of advice i needs. Yugi, you got to help me more."_ Joey said.

**At Game shop -**

Yugi takes Joey home to his Grandpa's game shop. _"My grandfather is the real game expert in the family"_ Yugi says _"maybe he can help"_. Inside, Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto is on a ladder, putting up a poster, advertising an upcoming National _Duel Monsters_ tournament with a 3,000,000 yen prize. _"Hey! grandpa, i brough a new student"_ Yugi says, when Yugi´s grandfather look down and saw _"Huh, a student?"_ and climbs down from the ladder. _"Since Grandpa knows more about Duel Monsters than anyone, i was hoping mayby you teach me."_ Joey says. _"Teach you? Duel Monsters is a very complex game."_ Yugi´s grandfather said. _"Yeah, tell me about it"_ Joey agrees, says _"Téa beat me in three games in a row."_ Yugi corrects him, saying _"actually, Tea beat you five times in a row, Joey." _Joey look at Yugi and was more Stunning, then he though_ "Five?! Oh man." _Joey then looks up at the poster, and Yugi´s grandpha said _"Yes, i could teach you to be a great tournament duelist, but only if you willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights training."_ he says. _"Piece of cake" _Joey says and Grandpa says _"with an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth my effort."_ Joey withdraws and Yugi sarcastically compliments him. _"Nice going there, smartmouth"_ says Yugi. Joey drops to his knees and bows to Yugi _"Please Yugi, help me convince him. I will work hard. I promies"_ begging him to help convince Grandpa to teach him, promising to work hard. Yugi starts to argue _"Listen, Joey. Teaching you duel monsters is to big of a challenge. Even for grandpha"_ Yugi said that his grandpa can't do it, reversely affecting Grandpa, who decides he can do it. Just then, Kira open the door, & saw, grandpha, Yugi and Joey, and saw Joey down on his knees & bows to Yugi. _"What´s going on? And way is Joey down on his knees and bows to you, Yugi?"_ Kira Asked. And Yugi was startle by her questian & got embarrased. _"Well you see.."_ Yugi tries to exsplain to Kira, the thing about teaching Joey duel monsters. Just then, Yugi´s grandfather said _"It´s ..not impossible"_ he said _"Huh?"_ Kira suprise look at grandpha and Joey looks up._"You mean it, grandmps?"_ Joey look at him suprise. _"Joey, he already said he can´t do it, if he can´t do it, he can´t do it" _Yugi said _"I never said i couldn´t do it."_ Said Yugi´s grandpha with one eye. "But if you agrees, you must work hard." Joey was startel by his fierce eyes and sas _"I do anything, i promises, i promies"_ and Grandpa says _"hmp. fine. Then we will begin our instruction immediately, my young friend. Believe me."_ He cracks his fingers, saying under his tuition. He asks Joey if he can name the most powerful & weakest Duel Monster and if he knows what a Trap Card is, but Joey has no idea.

**At the Duel Monster Grand Championship -**

"_good eving duel fans! and 10 millions wiewers at home! And welcome to the Duel Monsters, Duel Torument! Where tonights Duel Monsters regional championship will be Decide it."_ the man in the mice said, and crows shouted & scream in joy, for the now tornument. _"Of the 100th duelist, that competing in this meryphon torument. Only two duelist from each side, still standing. Put your hearts together!" "For Sector Haga!"_ introducing them, the first opponent for the duel tornument. As he appear at the arena, with a freaky smile on his face. _"As his apponent. No 1 Reptor Rex, Dino duelist" _introducing to the crowed, the other duelist.

**At Yugi Home, Watch TV -**

At Yugi´s living room, Yugi and his friends; Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Kira was watching tv about duel torument between Reptor Rex VS Sector Haga in a duel. When Joey says _"Bug boy vers Dinosarus breath, What kind of Match is That!"_ he stated with complain, with grip fist on his legs. _"That shuld be me in their!"_ he still complains, as Tea look at him and says _"I´know you ben training for weaks, but those guys are on another league. Your just not ready yet."_ she said with a promesing smile he will get their. "Sure, rubber in" said Joey with a smile, cross his arms and close his eyes. While Yugi says _"And on top of that, your so tired that you barly can take your eyes open"_ he said & Joey snores for a moment, And Kira laugh, of what he mean. _"You bet what you said, Yugi. Before Joey´s lesson began, your grandfather tought me to"_ Kira said, and Yugi was suprise happy for Kira _"Really, that´s so awesome Kira. I bet for sure your ready for any torument then"_ Yugi said happy. _"You bet" _Kira agree. _"I think grandpha´s lesson last night has been to though for him."_ Said Yugi remember last night. Tristan draw closer to Joey and said _"It´s true of what they say, you snoze and you lose!"_ Tristant tease Joey as he heard that, woke him up. _"Huh?_" sighted and felt embarrassed of what they saw him snoze just now. "Urgh, I must be nuts to be able to lern graxy game"Joey moans & buries his head, when Yugi´s grandpha came in cary a white box and said. "Time for you lesson" he said with a singin tune, as joey turn _"What?! We´re not done?!"_ moans with disatisfy look. _"Not by long shot, you slacker."_ he said with a teasing smile without given a hit. Joey Joey wines eager to tell him if ever is ready. _"now quick stop winies, joseph. I know you been working long and hard, but you really are coming a long as a duelist, an i´m a quaiet proud of you."_ he said promesing, as Joey´s eyes start tearing with a smile._"Gramps, thank you"_ and tries to hug him, when Solomon step aside and walks to Yugi´s side. _"Oh, by the way Yugi. This package is for you"_ he said and Joey fells over the sofa hard. _"A package? Who is it from? gramps"_ asked Yugi _"I don´t know. It just came in a mail"_ he said, and Yugi takes the package from his granpha´s hands. _"Huh. It´s from Industrial illusion"_ Yugi read on the package. _"Industrial illusions? What´s that? A company?"_ KIra asked. Joey nood as he jumb back to sofa and sits beside Yugi & exsplain to Kira. _"Industrial Illustions is the company that makes duel monsters at game, but way would the heck sent a package to you Yugi"_ he said curious. _"I have no idea. Is it possible heard that i beat the world champion?"_ Yugi look at Joey with questian. _"You mean Kaiba?"_ Tea said. _"Yeah. It wasn´t a official match or anything, alright. Kaiba did drop out the torument becuse of me" _Yugi still remeber the duel with Kaiba._ "Just hearing Kaiba´s name, gives me a headick"_ joey put a hand on his head feel a headick remeber his name. _"Whoow!"_ Tristan look at the TV and see what´s going on. _"Guys, Repter just stop Insector"_ said in exiting. _"Yugi. Are these guys any good?" Joe asked and look at Yugi. "Oh yeah. Their both pretty tough costumers. Sector is a specilizer with insect cards and great stradegist. Then, you got Rex Repter with Dino cards. He use their powers to overwhelm their oppents."_ Joey look back at Tv _"Wimsi bugs vs dueling dinosurs, Raptors got this duel one in a bag." _Joey bet on it. "_I wouldn´t be so sure."_ Yugi disagree Joey´s bet.

**Back At the game -**

"_Allright, Sector. Considurate yourself with Dinosarus chaow" _said Rex with a wicked smile of winning. Rex draws "Two-Headed King Rex" and normal Summons it (1600/1200) in Attack Position. On Sector's turn. Sector Summons "Basic Insect" (500/700) in Attack Position. Rex attacks "Basic Insect" with "Two-Headed King Rex", but Sector activates "Vortex" to negate the attack and prevent "Two-Headed King Rex" from attacking as long as "Vortex" remains face-up. Sector activates "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" to equip the latter to "Basic Insect" and increase its ATK by an unknown amount. "Basic Insect" attacks and destroys "Two-Headed King Rex" (Rex ? → 0). Evryone in the crows cheers for the winner. by defeating Rex Raptor in the final match of the national champion- ship. After his victory, he is invited personally by Maximillion Pegasus to travel to Duelist Kingdom to compete there. Inside the black car driwing away from the torument, Pegasus sits back beside his angent and says _"Mr Pegasus. With this annilyist , that you made tonight. Will have 1000s of duelist flock with duelist in duelist kingdom."_ he said. _"Yes. Eventully. And such as this, will hopefully attract those who posess millenium itemsi seek. Witch it reminds me." _Pegasus still curios. "_The package we deliverate to that boy , Yugi, as you order, sir." _he said. _"Exelent"_ he smile wicked.

**Back at Yugi´s house - **

"_Hah! All this exiting championship, you forgoten to open your package, Yugi."_ said Yugi´´s grandpha with a laugh. _"What could it be?"_ Yugi stair at the box and then open it. _"Huh"_ evryone was suprise what they saw in the box. Inside was a duel glow with ten emty starship on the glow, two sharships and one videotabe. _"Maby there an explanation to all this"_ Said Tristan curios, as Yugi pick up the videotape. Joey tells Yugi to ceck it out with videotape as Yugi says _"Ok"_ and put inside the videotape inside the box. And the box start run on the videotabe. "I have a bad felling about this" Said Kira in her though as they start to watch. Suddeny, Pegasus appeard on the Tv with a smile. "Greatings little yugi boy. I am Maxemillions Pegasus" Pegasus said on the the TV. "Pegasus" We just saw him on tv" said Anzu wonder. _"Maximillion Pegasus sends a greatings to my grandson, Yugi"_ said grandfather didn´t ecspect to come to this._ "I have heard terrible intressting things Yugi-boy" _said Pegasus heard of Yugi's victory over Kaiba and sent him a videotape inviting him to participate in his Duelist Kingdom tournament. Yugi is suprise and still listen. _"Your impresive defeting Seto Kaiba, intresst me much, i´ve decide to investigate amazing duel sills personly. Right here, right now"_ Pegasus said, wanted to duel him. Pegasus laugh of what they said it was impossible to duel in a videotabe, Pegasus use his millenium eye and turn the room into a dark place, and evryone ecept Yugi and Kira who was still their moving._ "Wha-! Evrything grows dark and cold, and the others aren´t moving"_ Yugi stated with suprises. _"What have you done with them!"_ Yugi angryly said. _"Where have you taking us!"_ said Kira. Pegasus laugh at Yugi and said _"We´re no longer in this world. But i will return them after our game."_ Said Pegasus with a sly smile. Yugi turn and said with a fix eyes. _"Then it is time to duel!"_ he said and transform into Yami Yugi. Kira felt a heart beat, and saw Yugi transform into a diffrent person. As if Yugi is not Yugi anymore. _"Is that Yugi?"_ she said in her though, looking at him. His hair grow spiki and his eyes where more shap then round. _"Start the clock and make your move Pegaus"_ said Yami Yugi with a smile. _"Certantly. Let´s begin"_ Pegasus agree. _"Nervus, yugi-boy? You shuld be"_ he said while put a pace down card. "_You have never duel like this before"_ Pegasus state as he look at Kira who still moving and look at Yami Yugi daw a card. _"You maby be good, but i am sure i am"_ Pegasus still talking. _"But i will beat you to save my friends"_ said Yami Yugi. And pick up a card he just draw from his deck. Pegaus then use is eye and says _"You would be using that dragon card"_ Pegasus said out. _"How?!"_ Yami Yugi was stunning suprise, looking at his card. _"I told you yugi-boy. You have never face me a duel like this before"_ Pegasus wickedly said."I know evry move you make before you even make it." Pegasus laugh at Yugi. _"This isn´t good. Yugi will lose if he can´t make a move, when he knows his moves, as if, his reading is mind or something."_Kira was thinking in her though and watch the duel as vittnes and still moving. Yami Yugi grit his teeth, and Pegasus plays the "Dragon Capture Jar" card. A light of beam bright Yami Yugi eys as he cover his eye from the bright light. Pegasus anticipates his move by activating Dragon Capture Jar, which traps "Koumori Dragon" within it. Explains that he will anticipate every move he makes. _"Quite an advantage"_ he says. _"This is it crazy. First he reads my mind and then tak my card to life"_ Yami Yugi said in thought. "This dark dementional is nown as the shadow realm" Pegasus exsplain to Yami Yugi _"But what you telling it can´t be true?!"_ he says supries stunning. _"Tell me Yugi, do you believe there´s magic in these cards?"_ Pegasus asked Yami Yugi. _"Don´t you know. You invented this game"_ he said to stop his mumbling words. _"But what if i didn´t"_ Pegasus said bluntly, as Yami is more supries as if didn´t know what Pegasus geting at. _"In ancient times. the egyptians call this the shadow game. Powerful pheroh´s who hold mystical items, and other dimentions, just as we do now."_ Yami look at his card. _"But now with card."_ he smiles._ "They battle with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces, so powerful, the egyptian lost it´s controll and nearl destroyd the world."_ Yami argues with Pegasus. _"good story Pegasus, but these monsters can´t be real."_ he said and insult it Pegasus. Pegasus Flip Summons "Dragon Piper" (200/1800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Dragon Piper", "Koumori Dragon" is released from "Dragon Capture Jar" and is placed onto Pegasus' side of the field (1700/1200) in Attack Position. "Koumori Dragon" attacks. Pegasus then Sets "Sun Shower". _"I have to cunter attack." "Silver Fang!" _Yami Yugi shouted it . destroys "Silver Fang" (Yugi 2000 → 1500). Yami´s hand contains "Beaver Warrior", "Horn Imp", "Breath of Light", "Zombie Warrior", and "Book of Secret Arts". Yami is about to Summon "Zombie Warrior", but stops himself from doing so. Figure out Pegasus game plan and Yami draws a monster and normal Summons it in Attack Position without looking at it. Pegasus activates his face-down "Sun Shower", thinking that Yami would Summon "Zombie Warrior". The monster is revealed to be "Dark Magician" (2500/2100), who is not affected by "Sun Shower". "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Koumori Dragon" (Pegasus 2000 → 1200). _"Ohh, the big scary Dark Magician." _mock him._"Mock me all you like, Pegasus. But my Magician will destroy that dragon." _Withou saying an inch, Pegasus says _"Go ahead, if that´s will help." _with calm voice. Yami Yugi exsplain to Pegasu he was a big help to get close to save his friends. Pegasus draws "Illusionist Faceless Mage" and subsequently Summons the Faceless Mage (1200/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Eye of Illusion" and equips the latter to Illusionist Faceless Mage. The Illusionist Faceless Mage attacks Dark Magician. The effect of Eye of Illusion then activates, negating the attack and equipping itself to Dark Magician. Yami look at the time and it is 4 minus left before the game is over. Yami draws "Celtic Guardian" During the Standby Phase, Pegasus gains control of Dark Magician via Eye of Illusion without Yami Yugi knowing. Celtic Guardian atk´s Faceless Mage, but the effect of Eye of Illusion redirects the attack to Dark Magician. Dark Magician destroys Celtic Guardian (Yugi 1500 → 400). Pegasus Sets a card and clam his hand telling the game is almost done, Yami says it´s not over. Yami Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. Summoned Skull attacks the Faceless Mage, but time runs out before the attack is completed. Since Pegasus had more Life Points than Yami Yugi Pegasus wins by default. Pegasus shows and exsplain about his millenium eye. _"A Milillenium eye!"_ Yami Yugi was stunning. _"That´s right Yugi-boy. And i shuld have told you that you miss friend over here, was still here, witnes our duel" _said Pegasus, and Yugi look and realize that Kira was still fine and not effected by his spell. _"Kira, how are you able to move? have you been watching our duel since the beginning?"_ he ask supries. "Y-yes. I saw and heard evrything." Said Kira with hard to swallow._"And now. I´ll show you the true power of the millenium eye."_ As a penalty for Yugi's defeat, Pegasus stole Grandpa's soul. Yugi´s grandpha appears on tv. _"Yu-yugi! yu-yugi"_ Solomon shouted for help. Yami transform back to Yugi and shack the tv _"Grandpah! grandpha!" _

"This is horrible. I have a bad feeling just as i thought." said Kira in her though after what Kira had wittnes what happen, Kira felt horrible that this was the beginning of Pegasus fight.

**TBC on Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5 - Cruse to Duelist Kingdom

**Chapter 5 - Cruse to Duelist Kingdom **

"_**I just wanna say thank you so much all Viewer´s who read, and the original characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi (C) eccept Kira and other fictional characters i create belongs to me. Have a lovely winter holidays!" **_

**At Domino High School roof, afternon - **

Yugi is on the Domino High School roof and watch the sunset, thinking. _"How did i get into this mess? I can´t believe grandpa is actually gone."One minut, he was right beside us. & the next! Pegasus shows up and use some kind of wierd magic, to stealing his soul away. But way? What could pegasus possible want with me?" _Yugi said in his though, wonders whyPegasus stole his Grandpa's soul & what does Pegasus want with Yugi. At Yugi´s house, Kira was stiting alone, in the living room worrying about Yugi. "Yugi". Kira look at the window. She stood up and then decide it to go to his school to see if he was there. As she arrive, at domino high´s school ground, she saw him on the roof top. and hurried inside. When she final arrive to the roof top where Yugi is, she opens the door, and Yugi heard the door´s creek it sound and suprisely saw Kira there._ "Oh, Kira. Did you need something from me? _he ask soft. _"No. It´s fine. But what about you. Are you ok?"_ Kira said in sad voice witch it was hard for her to ask him. Yugi shock his head and says _"No. It´s fine. Thank you.. for coming, Kira"_ and look back to the sunset _"While i get grandpha back! I beat Pegasus at his own game.. whatever that is."_ he vows to get Grandpa back.

**At Joey´s apartment - **

Away from Yugi and Kira was, Joey got a vedotape and wondering who it was who send it to him. _"wonder who could this be from?"_ Joey said, look at the videotape. And put the videotape inside the tv-box and a girl with orange long hair appeard on tv. It was non other Joey´s little sister who send that videotape as she speak. _"Hey! dear big brother! How you been? I really miss you" Serenity?..."_ he look suprise, on tv as if she was speaking to him on the phone. "_laugh" I can´t believe it´s been six years since we seen each other. I never forget, when mom took me, to live with her..."_ she said, with a smile on tv, and Joey started to remember his childhood.

**Flashback on Joeys memory -**

"_Joey!"_ Serenity scream´d with sadness, inside the car, Serenity and Joey´s mom, drive away. And didn´t wanted to be separeted away from her favorite big brother who she look up to. _"Serenity! Don´t go! Whait!"_ Joey shouted outside and dash his might, outside after the car, their mom drives, and didn´t want Serenity, his favorite sister go, and left him alone. _"Joey!"_ Serenity said again.

**Back at the present - **

"_I´m sending you this video so you don´t forget your little sister´s face."_ she said, as Joey expression was in sarrow and was afraid what she might say. _"I seems like i´m running out of time. I was hoping to see you one more, well, um.. You understand. Bye bye, brother."_ She said, with tears. Joey´s fear came true. _"Run out of time?...It can´t be.." _his eyes start to tearing. _"So long. Take care Joey" _she said at her last line, and then dissapeard on the tv. "?!" as he felt it was the last time he saw her ever again. On the tv, a mirror shown his expression, that his sarrow for his sister was more pain then death And close his eyes, with grit of his teeth, and said her name._ "Serenity..." _of crying sound.

**At Yugi´s house, at night - **

It is night at Yugi´s house, and the dogs barks in the background. Yugi and Kira went home together, and see a piece of letter on his door. _"Huh? What´s this?"_ he took it and look wondering of unsure to open it. Yugi open the letter, and see duel monster cards inside. _"It´s from Pegasus!"_ he said, & look at Kira, and then at the cards. He took one of the duel monster cards, and look closer to it. It was a picture of duelist kingdom island. _"Ah! It´s an invetastion to the torument Duelist Kingdom"_ he said suprise. Kira could not sleep, and went out of Yugi's house. And looked at the moon. Suddenly! A strange wind cough her eye, and look at the wind, and turn. There, she saw a person, whearing a cloack._ "Who are you..."_ Said Kira, look at the suspicious person. The person show Kira a glow and two starships on his right hand, on his left hand was a duel monster cards picture of an island. Kira didn´t understand, and the suspicious person gave her the invetastion and the glow with the two starships. Kira look closer to her hand holding a duelist glow, starships, and the invetastion card. "!?" and just as she was going to ask the suspicious more about it. The suspicious person dissapeard like thin air. _"Who are you..."_

**The next morning, At Domino High school -**

"_The torument to the Duelist Kingdom?!"_ Tea said suprise and calm. _"Isn´t it an island?"_ Tea ask with more curious about this duelist kingdom._ "So that´s where Pegasus keep your grandpha?"_ Joey said in theory._ "Maby. The only way to make sure of, is to be contested. The boat is leaving in two days."_ said Yugi, with fix of his eyes, and was sure of it. Look at the card, that has a picture of a boat. _"But you can´t go. It could be dangerous."_ Tea says, serious worry. _"But i have to go"_ said Yugi more serious then on his exspression. _"It´s the only clue i have, to rescue grandpha."_ says Yugi._ "sigh, i still can´t believe it. Pegasus is use some kind of wierd spell and grap you grandpha´s soul away. And now, he is toying with you. Forcing you to enter the torument"_ said Tristan, witch was true to what he says. On the table was four cards. One card was a picture of a boute, an island, a prise money, a glow with starships, and an emty picture._ "Right. And without a invitastion, we can´t go even with you". _Says Joey. _"I wish i could help you pal."_ he says, as Tristan look at Joey and agrees. _"This is bad."_ Tea says in a suspicious exspression and wish to help Yugi. Tristant notice two of the cards ot the table, and says _"Hey, Yugi. look at this. Check this out." _Tristan cough their atenstion and look at the cards. _"Acording to this one, the tornument winner will takes the grand price of 3 million dollars."_ said Tristan hard to believe himself. _"3 mil"_ said Joey, thinking about his sister._ "So what, Tristan. Who cares about money a time like this."_ said Yugi, bluntly, _"Hey, gimme it that"_ said Joey, grab the card away from Tristan. _"Ah, 3 million"_ Joey look at the card, pleased. As Yugi look at Joey, with a sight expression. _"Guess Joey dose"_ never though, he care about money then anything in the world. _"3 mill, in cold cash" _Joey repet

Joey was siting on the roof top, look at the cold sunset. Thinking about the 3 million cash, duelist kingdom, and his sister Serenity. Just then, he hear a voice. _"Joey? What are you doing up here?"_ witch it was Yugi who came up. _"Hm?" What´s with you?"_ asked Yugi & didn´t know what to say. Joey look, and look at the sunset and says _"Uh, nothing. I was thinking about a lott of stuff." _he said as Yugi also look at the sunset with Joey. _"Yugi. You do know that i care about your grandpms, right?" I mean, he though me the heart of the cards." _Yugi turns, and says with a smile. _"Of curse i´now." _Yugi assure Joey, of his kindness._ "I mean it. One way or another. We beat pegasus"_ Joey show his curage. And Yugi nood his head and agrees with Joey. Yugi go and sit beside him, and they smiles. "Hah. That really means a lot to me, Joey. I´m glad we are friends." Said Yugi, happy then he ever could be. Thanks to Joey´s curage speach._ "You remember the first times we meet"_ said Joey, try to remember what makes them friends in the first place._ "I´l never forgotten it. It was all becuse of this millenium puzzle. The way grandpha exsplain it to me, the puzzle was orginal from an ancient egyptien ruin. My grandpha gave it to me and kind of, dare me to solve it. It was the most amazing thing i ever seen. As soon as i touch it, i knew it was special. I made a wish on the puzzle. I ask to give me a real friend. And i think the puzzle came through to me. That i was when i meet you and Tristan.."_ Yugi remember. On the corner where the door is, Kira spy on Yugi and Joey, quaietly, and had the door open slighly little watch and listen to their unforgetible memory, and close the door. Kira didn´t have to be worry any more, and went down smiling. That Joey gave Yugi a push to encurage him. But there was still one thing Kira had her mind on. Who was that suspicious person anyway. Yugi heard a door close, and though somone was there. "_Hm? What´s wrong Yugi?"_ said Joey, but Yugi shock his head and said. _"No, it´s nothing."_ he said, and continue talking. _"The truth to the matter is, your the best friend i ever had" "Yeah"_ Yugi had high hopes that Joey will be there, but then again, he look down and said. _"Hm, still to bad you can´t go with me and rescue grandpha."_ said Yugi disappointed. _"Don´t worry Yugi, somehow, someway, i promies. We do it together"_ Joey promies Yugi, and Yugi was more high spirit then ever. _"Ah, together!" "You bet. We are a team, Yugi."_ and look at the sunset. _"But how can you go without any invetanstion." _Said Yugi, worry. Joey though it about what Yugi said _"Hm..." _

**2 days later, at Domino Pier - **

It´s 9.30 at night, in Domino Pier. And the boat gives a signat, before it´s leave and wait for the passenger with their invetiastion. The boat was a luxery cruse boat that gose to Duelist Kingdom. It was fill with young duelist and man with black glasses on and was bunch of agents on the boat, one of them start to exsplain before the duelist enter the boat. _"Attention! all duelist! Welcome to this events sponsor by Industrial illusion. You, who recive the invetastion, the starships, grant you the entry to this contest."You are all elite, invited by our close observastion, and past duel monsters contest. You and each are fair, and equel chanse to win." It all comes down of how you will use your cards and how you play, Now, then, Duelist. Cross the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom!"_ the agent said. And the passengers began go and go. _"Present your starships as you as your Wessel´s. Thank you. Next." _said the sponsor near the entry. The boat set sail, and Tristant and Tea was also on board, hiding one of the cube container. On the boat where Yugi and Joey is. _"I´m glad that they let you on board, Joey." _said Yugi, glad they didn´t cast Joey out & saved him with luck._"Only becuse you sacerfice one of your starships, Yugi." _Joey thank Yugi, and gave him one of his starships, in order to help him com on aboard. On where Kira is, Kira didn´t tell Yugi that she was going to be there too and was also on aboard, and got invetastion by that mysterious person. She sits in a room somone arranged for her. _"I have a feeling that this the start of my questian to this mysterious person, who gave me the invetastion to the duelist kingdom. But i also have a feeling... that somone, is watching me." _Kira said, think about Yugi, his grandpha, Pegasus, the mysterious person and the watcher, feeling that her answer will soon be answerd. Back where Yugi and Joey is and stand, and talking Yugi was thinking about his grandpha, but just then. He thought about Kira, who he haven´t seen her the two days ago. _"Hey, Joey!" "Yeah?, what is it, Yugi" "Have you seen Kira that last two days ago? I haven´t seen her since i got the invetastion."_ Yugi asked. _"No. I haven´t. But i´m sure she is at your home, waiting or something." _Said Joey, agreed._ "Yeah, you right."_ said Yugi, relif. On the corner, on the way outside, a lady with blond long hair, non other then Mai Valentine, who saw Yugi, & over heard his conversation. She smiles when she heard that Yugi have one starship, and was giving the other guy, Joey. And decide it apapproach them. _"Kind of exiting, isn´t it, Yug?"_ said Joey, with a smile expression. _"Yeah"_ and didn´t notice that Mai was about to apapproaching them. _"Well, what do we have here?"_ Mai said in a sexy voice, and both; Yugi and Joey, turn and see a sexy blod girl, was talking to them. _"Whoaw"_ Joey expression in stunning with red blush on his face, as he see a sexy girl talking to him, right in front of him. _"So, you are the Yugi-kid, that everybody was talking about, huh."_ she said, as she apapproach Yugi a bit closer, a lean her head toward Yugi´s face. _"I´m a amaized, a squirck like you could beat Kaiba. Your fameous, you know." _Mai said. Mai apapproach on Yugi´s face, as Yugi felt he was going to burst when a sexy lady was talking to him and didn´t wanna be rude as he says. _"Well, um, thank you weary much, i think"_ he said, as Joey apapproach on Mai infront of Yugi. _"Hej, miss. I am a really good friends with this famous Yugi, The master duelist, in fact -_" as Joey try to impress her, but was cut off, by her. _"Look-"_ Mai irritaited cut Joey´s sweetalk & sweatdroops appear on their head, feeling sorry. "You are either a champ or chump, cut this guy a lose, he deserves to be crush in the game." and set her eyes on Yugi for a second and leaves. _"Please. crush me"_ says Joey, and felt his heart was stolen by Mai´s charm. As Mai heard him say that he wanted to be crush by her, she look and says _"I crush you all, eventully. The names Mai."_ and walks away. when Téa and Tristan was on the ship, hiding, she saw Mai how cold she was to Yugi and Joey, and Tristan, felt relif it wasn´t him, Tea was angry at. and says _"How arrogant. There´s no better than duel monsters, than Yugi."_ she said it out loud, and Tristan says to her to hush. _"Quiet, or they hear you!_" said quaiet, but Anzu was still angry, of what she saw, and of curse, at Mai too._"I don´t care. He is still the best"_ said Tea honest. At the inside dock where there going to sleep, Joey didn´t believe it when he came in with Yugi, that they where going to sleep on the floor_. "Hey! Is this a joke? This is supose to be a luxury ship, but i got better roms than somewhere" _Joey arogate the agent, as he turn his back, another agent came in to see what´s happening. As Joey struggle to get free from the agents, Sector Haga and Reptor Rex came in, and saw Yugi for the first time, how he look. _"Huh? Hey, you! aren´t you that Yugi-kid?"_ said Sector haga, Yugi turn, and saw Sector Haga and Raptor Rex was infront of him._ "Huh? Yeah. And you are -" Sector Haga and Raptor Rex the dino duelist"_ said Joey, cut of Yugi´s words he was supose to say it. _"Heh. your just wasing your time with those guys, the private room it´s only gose for those who won the last champion. like us."_ Rex mock, Joey, with a smiker. Yugi run closer to them to say congratulation to Sector haga, on winning the nastional region._ "It was nothing." yeah, well, i went easy on him that time"_ Rex, smicker without denying. Joey broke free, and says _"Yeah, well. this time Yugi and i will be the one to win the tornument, right Yugi"_ Yugi look at Joey with a smile, of what he said couldn´be better that he said. But Sector had a evil plan, sand said _"To telling the truth - the last championship didn´fell much of achievement." I guess i say it really is a comon as a champion, till you defeted the duelist Kaiba"_ said Sector. Yugi blick his eyes of suprise of what Sector said._ "But i am sure, that battleing you, in the torument, Yugi. Franckly, i look forward to it" _he said evil, that Yugi didn´t notice it was a trap, set himself to believe. Yugi lit his head, and smiles and says the same _"I´m looking forward to it too."_ said Yugi "Well, i´m looking forward for some dino-mallistion." said Rex. Sector apapproach Yugi._ "let me tell you a little secret" _as Sector said his plan, about th new rules. Yugi notice sector´s secret and didn´t want cheat in the game.

**Late, at morning -**

After Joey explain evrything way he was so obsess with money, and find out that he was doing to save his sister Serenity, from going blind. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey stand and watch as he sun rise, when Yugi then says. _"Well´both do our beast, Joey. You for your sister, and me for my grandpha" _Yugi promies Joey, to support him._ "That´s right, We do this together." _said Tea, with a proud expression with a smile, watching the sun rise, as Tristan the see an island, witch it was the duelist kingdom, have arrive._ "Hey! look! the Island._" Tristan shouted. _"That´s the Duelist Kingdom! that´s it. We are almost there."_ Yugi said, and felt exiting.

**TBC on Chapter 6 - Kira, on Duelist Kingdom?!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Kira, on Duelist Kingdom!

**Chapter 6 - Kira, on Duelist Kingdom?!**

The gang stands in the bow of the ship as it approaches Duelist Kingdom. The ship arrives at the dock, and the Duelists get ready to disembark._ "Hey, Tea. What if these security guys found out that we are stole-face, we are ought just to play safe and be-_"Tristan's worried about being spotted as a stowaway and thinks maybe he and Téa ought to try to swim back._ "We are in the middle of nowhere, lamebrain. You can just act normal and we be ok"_ Téa calls him a lamebrain and tells him to just act normal. So Tristan tries to "play it cool" as he leaves, but as he strides stiffly off the ship, he catches the attention of one of Pegasus's agents, who tells him not to be so nervous. Relieved, he hurries away to join the others. _"Way to play it cool, Tristan. That wasn´t suspicious at all_" Tea, compliment Tristan, when he said he felt he had a heart attck. Joey starts to celebrate everyone's safe arrival, when he sneezes all over Téa. Yugi says to Joey _"You wouldn't have caught that cold if it wasn't for Sector haga."_ said Yugi, witch Joey agrres. When he remeber that Sector took excodia cards and throw it away, of his evil attension. Yugi agress with Joey, and wanted to smack of Sectors smiling face off the island, but Yugi didn´t have time to deal with him, then. Kemo, Pegasus agent, tells the Duelists to head up the stairs toward the castle to meet their host_."that castle must belong to Pegasus, that took my grandpha´s soul away."_ Said Yugi with fix eyes._ "Then, what are we whating for?"_ said Joey, as ther went up. On the way up, Téa spots Bakura again standing off in the trees. _"Huh? what´s that?" _said Tea supries, when Yugi and Joey and Tristan look at her way, way she suddenly stops. _"Huh? What is it Tea?"_ said Yugi. _"It look like, Bakura" _said Tea, bluntly. _"Bakura? from school? huh."_ and look at where Tea pointed it._ "again with this Bakura-stuff"_ said Tristan. _"Where is he, Tea?"_ Joey asked. _"That´s two times i´ve seen him now. But, he´s not there anymore. Maby that´s all in my head"_ Tea, said disappointed. Bakura disappears before anyone else catches sight of him. Téa thinks maybe it's all in her head. But as the gang head on, Bakura emerges from behind a tree.

The Duelists gather before the castle gates. Mai Valentine is there. Some kids point out Sector Haga, Rex Raptor, and Mako Tsunami and notice Kaiba's absence. One person explains that Yugi's the one to beat now. Of curse, Kira too was there as part of as a duelist champion with no rumours about. Their host is announced, and Pegasus comes out onto a balcony to greet the Duelists. Joey'd like to get just five minutes alone with that guy, as they recall how Pegasus took Grandpa's soul. Yugi vows not to leave the island until he saves his Grandpa, no matter what Pegasus has planned. Pegasus welcomes them to Duelist Kingdom. They're the world's greatest Duelists, he says, but come the end of the tournament, only one of them will be crowned King of Duelists, so they must assemble their decks with care. Pegasus explain the rules. _"All Duels will be played with Duel Monsters cards. Life Points will begin at 2000, and direct attacks against the players are forbidden. To track their progress in the tournament, they've each been given a Dueling Glove and two Star Chips. They must wager Star Chips on each Duel they compete in, and must use their Dueling Gauntlets to collect the Star Chips. Whoever wins ten Star Chips will be allowed to enter the Castle for the finals, and the chance to face me in one final Duel."_ said Pegasus, and walks back into the castle, thinking that everything is going exactly as planned, after host is announced. Yugi thinks Grandpa must be in the castle, but they'll never be able to get in with all those guards. They'll just have to win enough Star Chips to get inside. Pegasus continues to tell them that state-of-the-art Dueling arenas cover the entire island, and new rules will be in effect which the Duelists will discover as they play. He admonishes them to play boldly, think strategically, and Duel mercilessly. They have one hour to prepare. Fireworks will mark the beginning of the tournament. At that time, any Duelist with less than ten Star Chips will be considered a loser and deported from the island. Yugi just gotta win his way into that castle! And Kira wanted to find out who was the mysterious person who gave her the invatastion and the duell glove that night. But what Kira dosen´t know, is that Shadow Duelist have already start to hunt her, and ready to crush her in the duelist kingdom somewhere.

"Later, standing out in a field"

Joey says he doesn't know if he can win and offers to give Yugi back his Star Chip, but Yugi tells him to keep it–his little sister is counting on him. Joye tells Yugi he's sorry he's put Yugi a disadvantage. Téa tells Joey _"you can do it, as long as you steers clear the more experienced Duelists at first."_ Tristan agrees_ " it's just a matter of working your way up._" said Tristan. _"between Yugi's Grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistakes."_ Joey tells Yugi. And Yugi agrees.

The fireworks start, and the tournament is on.

"_Let´s do it!"_ shouted Yugi.

For his first Duel, Yugi is determined to challenge Sector Haga._ "I have a score to settle."_ said Yugi fix eyes and determined to challenge him. The gang spot Sector, standing at the edge of a forest, & Yugi calls out _"Sector! i challenge you to a duell"._ But Sector laughs and runs off into the woods. Yugi and the others run after him. They wonder what Sector's is up to. Then Yugi remembers what Sector said on the boat _"this must have something to do with the new rules he mentioned."_ said Yugi. At last, Sector leads them to a meadow, where he turns and tells Yugi _"you come right into my trap."_ he said. Haga challenges Yugi to Duel. _"it's time to answers for what you did on the boat, Sector"_ said Yugi. Where Kira was, looking after Yugi and his friends, in the woods. She heard Yugi´s voice about Sector, and run off to where they where. To a meadow, where Yugi and his friends are, she saw Yugi emerges into Yami, saying _"Hmph. Alright, Sector. Time to find out who good as dueling as you was running away"_ said Yami._"i was simlpy running away or keeps you to my web" _said Sector determined to win. _"It´s time to Duel."_ said Yami. with a smile exspresson, wating to duel. _"As you wish" _Sector accepts the challenge. The ground begins to tremble._ "What have you done"_ said Yami, as a huge arena rises up out of the earth. Joey says _"these aren't going to be like the Duels back home!"_ Sector jumps onto one of the Dueling platforms, which rises into position, and Yugi steps onto the other platform. Sector sees that Yugi only has one Star Chip, and says_ "l'll eliminate, you Yugi from the tournament in this one Duel. After that, everyone else will be easy pickings."_ But Yugi says _"Not if i take your starships first" What?!" _Yami says he'll eliminate Sector._"This will be an all-or-nothing match for both us." _He offers to put up his Dueling Deck along with his single Star Chip against Sector's two Star Chips, and Sector agrees. Kira watch Yugi´s first duel in secret, as several other Duelists arrive to watch the Duel. They recognize Sector Haga, _"but who's that other guy?"_ said one of the duelist. Joey tells them_ "That it's Yugi Muto, who beat Kaiba. And i´m he's best friend, Joey Wheeler, and these other two–they're trespassers."_ said Joey, witch Téa & Tristan aren't pleased of it. The other duelists settle in eagerly to watch the Sector–Yugi match-up.

Sector begins the Duel, by summon "Killer Neddle"** (1200 → 1560/1000 → 1300)** in Attack Position. _"You have to get through me first"_ said Yami and summons "Mammoth Graveyard"** (1200 → 1560/800 → 1040)** in Attack Position. Mammoth Graveyard attacks Killer Needle, but Killer Needle destroying Mammoth Graveyard first. _"No!" "hah! gone after one sting? He must be alergy"_ said Sector, with toying sound. _"I don´t get it. Our creature where even match. It should be a steal need"_ said Yami in his though. _"have you still trying to figure it out way i led you all this way into this forest area, Yugi. Hah, if you think and just look around. Then you will understand" _said Sector teasing. And tries to overpower Yugi using his knowledge of the new rules such as the Field Power Bonus. _"He cheated. He led us here so he could take unfair advantage on us" _said Joey disappointed angry. "Sector Haga laugh and said. _"Go ahead. Call me a cheater. but it won´t matters becuse i have field power bonus-"_ But suddenly, Yami started to laugh when he cut of Sector´s speach of joy. _"Hahaha" "What?! How can you be laughing?" _don´t understand, of what´s going on. _"Beacuse. Take a look at your monster "killer needle" now"_ Yami smiker with a smile and catches on to Sector's strategy. _"What?! Oh, no!" My monster!_" Killer needle was destroyd by Mammonth Graveyard´s effect._ "What have you done with my monster!"_ said Sector angry. And look at the screen on the platforms, that his monster was still there, witch makes no sens, and have ben charge with super field power bonus, he said in his thoughts. _"Look´s like, my monster got field power bonus too on waste land, just like your bugs from the forest area" _Said Yami. _"Good job, Yugi."_ Said Kira on tree, watching his duel. And knew he would figure it out sooner or later. Sector grit his teath. _"Grrh. this field power bonus shuld have been mine alone."_ said Sector. Felt ichi beaten by first round._ "I kept wondering, way you lead me here, Sector Haga."_ Yami explains that as soon as he saw the field display,

he understood that each type of monster has a field that it does best on, the island contains every type of field imaginable. _"When you led us to your spot, i realized it was a trap to gain a advantage." _Yami said and realized it was a trap to gain a field advantage. Sector congratulates Yugi for putting it together. _"You can beat him, Yugi!"_ Said Tea. _"Yeah, beat him, Yug" said Joey. And draw ech one a card._ but Sector says _"it won't be enough."_ to prove his bluf is real. And summon a purple beetle monster with _(1959/2600)_ attak and def, thanks to the field power bonus again. _"Let´s see how you can crawl under your skin."_ he said. "Sigh. Even though i have field power bonus, it´s to late to rebuild it up." Yami bit his lip, look at his cads. And decide it to play monster with 300 atk and place a magic card of combinastion, with horn of unicorn to raise his monster to **(2000/1400)**. But Sector just laugh at Yami, and says. "You have to be better then that, if you going to beat me" he said. Sector´s beattle monster atk Yami´s monster derectly. But Yugi use his monster to block his atk. Yami´s monster was destroyd, witch it wasn´t stronng enough to beat hs beatle monster, on the field. Yugi´s friends watch in horrifie look that Yami´s monster was beaten. Yami ask_ "is there was another trick to you evil plot, Sector?" _Said Yami. But Sector exsplain that due to the new rules, Sector also said it could take opponetns life points, witch Yamis LP drop from **(2000 → 1360) **LP. "Even though that four-eye, takes weak bugs on the field, it would be a long hard to beat him, as long as he has his field power bonus." Said Joey, even though he didn´t want to say it, when Tristan look at Joey as says. _"Yeah, but that it´s not how he can just turn it off."_ said Tristan. _"that sector is-no-god cheater"_ said Tea, disappointed at Sector´s dirty play. _"It´s you turn, Yugi. Make your move_" said Sector in a hurry to win. Yami grit his lip try to think of a stradegy. _"Maby if i use my next monster, with def. While Sector take a hit"_ though Yami in his head. and play a monster in def mode. Sector figure it out Yami he plays in def mode, and make another dirty plan to crush him. And summon a insect monster with** (650/910) **in atk mode. And upgrading with Levl 3 laser canon, and levl 2 power bonus. _"No! He´s insect monster is to powerful! and my def won´t stand a chanse against it. And after it is destroy, my LP will dropp." _Yami said in his though, with fix eyes of little despair. "Now, Yugi. It´s payback time!" Haga notices it being Set, but believes Yugi is in desperation. His overconfidence allowed Yamii to get the best of him. Now his Life Points are low, and he's used up all his monsters. Sector laughs. _"Then i play this card"_ and set a card in def. Sector brags as he play, he summon a lot of monster on the field and didn´t notic that Yami has set his own trap against Sector´s monster. Just as Sector was to Atk Yami´s monster witch he drew his favorite monster, darm magician as a target, the screen on the platform blick in red, and his trap was a sucess. Yami lough at Sector. As Sector stair in stun. _"way are you laughing?"_ he look at Yugi´s smiker of laughter. _"You´r not the only one who can set a trap card"_ explain Yami, with a smile. _"What?!" "You where so busy braging about, that you didn´t pay attention as i set a trap for your monsters."_ said Yami. Sector didn´understand, how could he trap he insted of him. Yami manages to destroy most of Sector's monsters with "Mirror Force", which he Sets as a trap card while Sector was bragging how powerful hi´s monster is. The gang cheer, while Sector fumes. How dare Yami obliterate his army of beautiful bugs. Yamii tells Sector _"your a liar and a cheat. but it was your overconfidence that allowed you to get the best of me. Now your Life Points are low, and you used up all of your monsters."_ said Yami, with a greater smile of victor. so he though. Sector laughs. _"i lied about that to"_ he says. _"Huh?!"_ Yami was stun, of what Sector said _"i still has my most formidable creature waiting in the wings."_ said Sector, and exsplain to his little plan.

**TBC on next chapter 7 - Yugi VS Sector Part 2**

**P.S: a new story will be uppdate, so i won´t be continue with Yu-gi-oh series for daily uppdate anymore. Insted, i decide it to do monthly. **


End file.
